1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgically enlarging method of microcaulia adapted to enlarge or elongate length and circumference of a penis in an unerectile state, without giving rise to deformation or side effect thereto alleviating shame of microcaulia neurosis, eliminating an inferiority complex, and thereby providing emotional stability for maintenance of a normal life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, microcaulia neurosis denotes a variety of neurotic those of other men.
There are cases of underdeveloped micropenis, however where the self-consciousness associated with believing the male organ is smaller dominates even though the penis has developed objectively, normally.
There is no standardized definition of microcaulia, however, a penis is regarded as small when it is measured less than 4 cm from an upper pubis to a tip end thereof in the absence of erection state or when the standard deviation is more than 2 compared with a normal penile length of the same age group.
The microcaulia occurs when the penis is underdeveloped due to deficiencies of testosterone. This should not be treated as an independent physical disorder but regarded as a general disorder affecting the whole target tissue against androgen.
In this case, testicles are generally small or the micropenis is accompanied by retained testicles. At times, underdeveloped scrotum happens, and chances are that patients of micropenis suffer from prostate problems and incomplete physical growth at post-pubescence.
Microcaulia neurotics (patients) usually have inferiority complexes and lack self-confidence in everyday lives, and they especially especially hate to go out nude to people-gathering places such as public bath houses and the like, thereby experiencing inconveniences in their social lives.
As mentioned above, in order to treat the microcaulia neurotics, it is necessary to both enlarge and expand the length and girth of a penis and at the same time to maintain a natural look thereof.
Currently, surgical treatment include a girth enlargement surgery of penis by way of derma fat transplant, a length elongation surgery of penis by way of ligament cut and expansion of skin length and the like. These kinds of surgeries are done separately.
In more detail, the former method of girth enlargement surgery is performed by tearing off derma fat from a part of the body, incising the skin of the penis at a predetermined width and grafting the torn derma fat to the girth of the penis, except for urethra area, to thereby expand the circumference of the penis.
The latter method of length elongation surgery is carried out by incising a suspensor ligament of the penis, expanding the skin length and enlarging the overall length of penis, whereby, in case of success in surgery, the penis is in most cases enlarged lengthwise by as much as 2.5 cm in an unerectile state to the approval of the patient.